


All I Need Is You

by So_Ginelle



Series: KrTsk Fluff Week Event [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Books, Books/movies, Flansty, Fluff, I don't know if that's triggering or not, I promise it is still cute af though, Jurassic Park - Freeform, KrTSkFluffWeek2018, KrTsk Fluff Week, KrTskfluffweek, KurooTsukki - Freeform, KurooTsukkiFluff, Light Angst, M/M, Piggyback Ride, Possibly Triggering, Sleep talking, Tsukishima does develop a disease, flangst, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Things are great, until Tsukishima develops a disease where things start to become more difficult. Kuroo does his absolute best to help Tsukishima through all of the struggles with this new development and their relationship has to stand strong through it all.





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for today are: **Piggyback Ride | Sleep Talking | Books/Movies**  
>  Wondering how I could fit that all in to one little oneshot? Ahaha, I guess you'll have to read to find out!
> 
> Warning, though, this one does have a touch of angst in it. I promise that even though there is that angst in there, it is more than cute. That I can assure you.

The quiet was rather common in the apartment lately, but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. It was just that the need to speak or communicate verbally was very minimal these days. It wasn't that communication and conversing didn't happen, or wasn't wanted occasionally, but today just wasn't one of those days where communication and conversing needed to happen.

As Kuroo looked around the room, he noted to himself just how quiet it was in the apartment. Now this had only happened over the last two weeks, and even though Kuroo wasn't exactly opposed to it being quiet at times, sometimes he just preferred it when he and Tsukishima were talking and were up to their normal antics. He loved the boy, so why wouldn't he want to hear that snarky and sarcastic voice all the time?

But lately, Tsukishima didn't ever seem to be in the correct mood to communicate and chat with Kuroo. It was fine, and sometimes Kuroo got into moods where he didn't want to talk either, but it never lasted this long. 

Something had to be up.

It didn't seem that Tsukki was anywhere in the main areas of the apartment, so Kuroo went to look around a little more. If he wasn't anywhere around the living room or kitchen, there were really only three other places he could be. He could be at work, but Kuroo had committed Tsukki's schedule to memory every week, so he wasn't there, because he was off for the day. If he was at work, Tsukki didn’t tell him he was picking up an extra shift. He could be in the bathroom, but Kuroo could see that the bathroom door was open. They hadn't gotten _that_ comfortable in their relationship yet, where they would just leave the bathroom door open, even though they had been dating for a few years now.

Finally, Kuroo pushed open the bedroom door to see that Tsukishima had been curled up in bed, looking at a book with a rather frustrated face. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he came in, and Tsukki didn't bother to look up to see Kuroo just yet. "Hey babe, what're you reading?" Kuroo asked as he climbed into the other side of the bed, watching as Kei messed around with his glasses a bit more. The book was rather close to Tsukki’s face in that moment, which was a bit confusing.

Looking up and sighing a bit though, Tsukishima had put his book down and closed it up, not bothering to mark what page he had been on. "Nothing anymore. I have a headache and I can't focus on the book. I was trying, but it's really just too much right now," Tsukki said as he rubbed at his eyes.

Frowning a bit, Kuroo took the book out of the way and he settled the book on the nightstand before he pulled Tsukishima in for a bit of a hug and a cuddle. "Do you have a headache? Want me to go get you some pain killers for that? I can make you some tea too. I know just how you like it," Kuroo offered up, doing his best to be a supportive boyfriend. He cared about Tsukishima, so why wouldn't he offer these things up?

It seemed that Tsukishima wanted to be left alone, though, so he shook his head and he pressed his face against Kuroo's chest. "I just want to sleep. Thanks though, I appreciate you looking out for me," Tsukki had said. Kuroo hummed and nodded. It wasn't even dinner time yet, but Kuroo supposed that taking a nap wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. It was Tsukki’s day off, after all.

That was the first instance that Kuroo had noticed something was up, so he kept his eyes and ears out for anything else. Maybe it was just a headache, but this headache just seemed a little different. It seemed to be quiet for another couple of days, so Kuroo wasn't too worried about the random headache that Kei had gotten.

But then on one night in particular, Kei had come inside in a huff and kicked off his shoes and tore off his jacket. Standing up, Kuroo dropped his magazine that he was really only reading for ideas on ways to surprise Kei with a romantic getaway, he came closer to his lover. "Babe? What's up? Are you okay?" Kuroo asked as Tsukki seemed to just fume as he stood there, very clearly not okay and the question that Kuroo had asked had to be a dumb question to ask the man.

Taking a breath, Tsukki fumed a little more with a scowl before he stalked to the kitchen and he sat down on one of the chairs, pulling something out of his inside jacket pocket. "No, I'm not okay, Tetsurou. It was a shitty day at work, and then when I was coming home, I was pulled over for nearly causing an accident and I was given a ticket because of it! I'm sorry, but that person was either going way too fast, or just didn't have their lights on, because I couldn't see her!" Tsukishima yelled as he pushed the paper he had pulled from his pocket to Kuroo.

Looking at the ticket, it wasn't a very pretty price and it would definitely get a point added to Tsukishima's license. At least it was a good sign that Tsukki was still using his given name and wasn't mad at him for any reason. "We can try to fight it in traffic court, but I don't know that we'll get out of it. We'll probably just have to pay it, and that point will be taken off your license soon enough anyway, once you take your safe driving course and get your enhanced license," Kuroo reminded.

Sighing and looking up to Kuroo, who was still standing, he held his head in his hands and covered his face. "And I have to work tomorrow too. I just hope it's not as shitty at work tomorrow as it was today... I almost dropped something on someone's foot because I didn't know they were there, and I had to take a break because I had another headache. Still do… Maybe I should just call off for tomorrow..."

Taking a seat in another chair, Kuroo reached for Tsukki's hands and he looked at the man, where there were tears building up in his eyes, but it was still very light. Tsukishima did seem very upset though, and Kuroo wanted to do anything to ease this stress right now. "You can call off tomorrow, definitely. When you work your double later this week, I will pick up an extra shift and make up for you calling off, okay? I just want you to be okay."

A strangled noise left Tsukishima's lips, but he squeezed his eyes closed and he nodded. Kuroo pulled Tsukki in for a hug, and he held onto the man for a little while longer. Something definitely had to be wrong now, especially since Kuroo had noticed that this was the second headache that Tsukki had gotten in a month.

After a few more days, the two boys finally had another day off together, and Tsukishima had decided he wanted to watch a movie. Kuroo let Tsukki put in Jurassic world, since it was Tsukki's favorite movie, and Kuroo pulled Tsukki against him to cuddle as they watched. It was definitely a very sweet action for Kuroo to make and Tsukki curled against his chest, loving being there.

When the movie continued, Tsukishima had to squint at the screen and he made a bit of a huffing noise when he pulled away from Kuroo and brought his face a little closer to the television. He let the movie go on for a little while longer, but Tsukishima eventually took off his glasses and covered his eyes. "Can we just... turn it off and watch a dumb sitcom or something?" Tsukishima asked as he started to wipe his glasses and seemed to be focusing around the edges.

Humming a bit, Kuroo reached for the remote and stopped the movie before he flipped it to a sitcom. He got up to take care of Tsukki's movie before he went back to the couch. Kuroo couldn't seem to get Tsukki to cuddle with him again, as Tsukki was just staring intensely at the television. It was another ten minutes or so before Tsukki just groaned and he stood up, stalking off to the bedroom.

Kuroo had to turn the television off at that point. There really was no point in watching it if Tsukki wasn't out there with him to watch it. Also, there was obviously something wrong with Tsukishima right at the moment. Wrong enough that he went to their bedroom again. "Kei, baby? What's wrong?" Kuroo asked as he came closer to Tsukishima who had been cleaning his glasses yet again, this time with his glass cleaner and a cloth from his glasses case.

Tsukki didn't even look up this time, just because he was too focused on getting his glasses clean. "I need a new prescription or something. My glasses aren't working like they used to, or there's just something super fucked up with my eyes..." Tsukishima said in a quiet voice. He set his glasses aside on his nightstand and he curled himself up back in bed, not bothering to take off his jeans or get changed. It was hardly passed noon anyway.

This wasn't good. Not at all. But it was something that Kuroo would have to figure out something to helo, just because he hated to see his lover suffering so much. "What's messed up about your eyes? Why do you think you need new glasses?" Kuroo asked, lying down in the bed next to Tsukishima. It was rather upsetting to see the boy get so frustrated, but Kuroo would do the only thing he knew how to do lately. He would comfort Tsukishima to the best of his ability and he would be there for the boy.

Sighing, Tsukishima started to tell Kuroo what was wrong. "I'm struggling to read, I don't think that the ticket I got was a mistake, because I was struggling to see that night and it's like... I'm looking through a tunnel and my peripheral vision is gone. And then tonight... I was struggling to see the movie because there was a weird circle around the television... It was just so frustrated..." Tsukishima said. "And then I keep getting these headaches, so it makes me think that something is wrong, or my glasses are just a bad prescription for me," Tsukishima said.

Taking all of this in, Kuroo nodded and he held Tsukishima closer. "We'll get this figured out, okay? Call your doctor tomorrow and set up an appointment. There's got to be something wrong here."

What Kuroo had suggested had been exactly what Tsukishima had done. Tsukki set up an appointment with his eye doctor, and the boy had told the doctor exactly what he had told Kuroo. The doctor seemed concerned, so he set up an appointment for the following day to do some tests on his eyes. Kuroo was at that next appointment, as he was worried about Tsukishima driving home after getting his eyes tested. After the first test, the doctor seemed very concerned. Then, with a second test, in which Kuroo was biting his nails as the doctor performed and they put some sort of instrument into Tsukishima's eye, the results came back and the doctor informed Tsukishima of the news.

Apparently all of the symptoms had given the doctor a clue to what he had discovered through testing. Tsukishima had a condition called glaucoma. Kuroo would read up on it for days, but it was basically damage to the optic nerve of the eye, and it would only get worse as time went on. Tsukishima felt his heart clench and the only things that made his easier were one, knowing that Kuroo was there to support him as much as he could, and two, there was a surgery that could stop the condition from getting worse.

He would have to think about the surgery, but Kuroo seemed to be all for it. He knew that Kei wouldn't be able to survive without his vision and would go a little insane if he was left blind. The surgery was expensive though, so it was definitely something that Tsukki would have to think about.

"There's no point in fussing over this right now, yeah? You can think about it and you don't have to make your decision just this second. Let's get your mind off of it, yeah?" Kuroo was rubbing at Tsukishima's shoulders, trying to get the man to relax a bit of the tension he was holding onto as they sat back at home after the long day of being at the doctor’s office.

Tsukki let Kuroo win. He was doing his best to get his mind off of all of this right now, and he desperately didn’t want to be too stressed about it when he had work to think about. Though, it would mean that it would put more stress on Kuroo, as Kuroo would have to drive Tsukishima to work and he would have to take the bus back home every night. But he was leaning against Kuroo for as much support as he could possibly get, because he just didn’t know what was going to happen.

Kuroo didn't know what was going to happen next either, but he was just going to keep on fighting for Tsukishima and get him to the best possible life now that he knew that Tsukishima's problems were with his vision.

The two boys tried their best to make the best out of the bad situation. Kuroo didn't push Tsukki to make a decision about the surgery, and Tsukishima was just very thankful that he had Kuroo around in his life to be there when things weren't going so well. He was also glad that Kuroo wasn’t nagging him about the surgery, just because it was his life and something he wasn’t sure that he wanted to go through.

One of the summer days, Kuroo had taken Tsukki to go visit a national park, one where there were a lot of hiking trails. He figured it would be good for both of them to get some fresh air and just enjoy the time outside. When Tsukishima seemed to want to go on one of the hikes, Kuroo tensed up a bit, but he agreed and the two boys decided to take the hike together.

As their adventure started, things were easy and the trail was pretty straight forwards. Then, things started to get a little more difficult. Right then, Tsukishima thought that maybe the hike was a mistake, as he didn't realize there would be so much uneven ground and there wasn't exactly a very well-marked path for the two boys to follow. But regardless, Tsukishima wanted to do this, so he was determined to finish it until then end.

Tripping over one of the roots in the ground because he hadn't seen it, Tsukishima stumbled a bit and Kuroo caught the boy, holding onto him. "Hey, you're okay," Kuroo said as he steadied Tsukki just a bit and he pushed Tsukishima’s glasses back on his face, before the two boys continued to walk.

Sighing as they walked, Tsukishima stopped and groaned a bit as he pulled his way over to a tree along the side of the trail. "I keep almost tripping... If it's not a root, it's a rock or a branch... Maybe we should just go back..." Tsukki said, sounding defeated. It was at a time like this that Tsukishima really wished that he had enough money to just get his surgery and he would stop having to suffer through all of this. But the moment he told Kuroo he wanted to get the surgery was the moment that Kuroo would try to work as many hours as he could to start to afford the surgery.

Cupping Tsukishima's face, Kuroo leaned in for a gentle kiss and he pulled away. "We've got this. And hey, I want to finish this until the end now. So if you're not going to walk with me, I'll just have to carry you," Kuroo said teasingly.

Raising an eyebrow, Tsukishima blinked a little at Kuroo. "I'm too heavy. So no," Tsukishima said as he kept his eyes on Kuroo. "But I guess we can try a little longer... I just don't want to ruin this for you," Tsukishima said quietly as he looked down towards the ground and started to display a rather glum look on his face. This really must have been difficult for Tsukki, but Kuroo wasn't going to give up just yet.

As the pair continued to walk, Kuroo took Tsukki's hand to try to guide him a little more carefully. There were no more near tripping moments for Tsukishima, although Kuroo ran into a tree while he wasn’t watching. It caused Tsukki to laugh, which was a great sound for Kuroo to hear. It was exhausting, but the two boys finally finished their hike and were back in the main part of the park. Tsukishima was just so exhausted by this point, and his eyes were causing him a bit more pain now that he had to focus so hard on where he was walking. It was nice to have Kuroo there with him though. Subconsciously, Tsukishima knew that he hadn't told Kuroo that he loved him in a while, but he really did love the man and appreciated everything he did.

Kuroo watched as Tsukki sat on a bench, just rubbing at his eyes. "We should go home, I'm exhausted," Tsukishima said as he moved to stand up, nearly stumbling. That told Kuroo that Tsukki was a little dizzy and wasn't exactly well enough to be walking around.

It was a carefully thought out decision, and the decision that Kuroo made was that Tsukki really shouldn't be walking, so Kuroo crouched down a bit. "Hop on, I'll get us to the car," Kuroo said softly as he waited for Tsukishima for a moment. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with a confused look, wondering why Kuroo wanted to carry him so badly today.

"I told you already... I'm too heavy." Tsukki said.

But Kuroo wasn't going to just give up. He looked back at Tsukishima again and frowned. "Hey, you're not too heavy, especially for a piggyback ride. Come on now, I want to get you back to the car," Kuroo said, still waiting for Tsukki to climb aboard.

With a defeated sigh, Tsukishima looked down at Kuroo once more. He wasn't going to win, so what was the point in trying to fight against him? Slowly, Tsukishima started to climb on Kuroo's back, and he gasped a bit when he felt Kuroo start to straighten up and he moved to hold onto Tsukishima's thighs, just so the boy wouldn't fall. Finally getting settled and straightened out enough to walk, Kuroo had started his way towards the parking lot. He felt the way Tsukki was slumped against him and how he leaned his head against Kuroo's shoulder. "Thanks, babe," Tsukishima had said.

It was on the car ride home that Tsukki had fallen asleep, and Kuroo just wished that there was more that he could to ease Tsukki's suffering. He loved the man a little too much to see him hurting like this for too long.

Once they got home, Tsukishima wasn't really in the correct mood to do much else other than just sit there and think about things. But Kuroo wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to get Tsukishima to smile whether he liked it or not. So popping in a movie, Kuroo listened as Tsukishima groaned at the headache he knew he was bound to get.

But the headache never came. Kuroo stood up and he started to act out the scenes of the movie, speaking every line from the movie as it was spoken on the screen. It had gotten quite the laugh out of Tsukishima, and he went to bed thanking the heavens that he had a boyfriend like Kuroo.

It was a few days later when Kuroo had taken a day off to spend with his boyfriend at home that Tsukki just seemed to be so bored. Really, Tsukishima was having difficulty with activities to do that didn’t use his eyes. That was when Kuroo got an idea and he brought a book over to Tsukki. Once he handed Tsukishima the book, he adjusted Tsukki so Kuroo could sit behind him and pull Tsukki against his chest, getting Tsukki to lean back against him so he could see the book in his hand. “Kuroo… You know that reading gives me a headache…” Tsukki said as he looked over the book. But that didn’t seem to bother Kuroo. He opened the book for Tsukishima and he took a breath, before he started to read the book allowed to Tsukishima. Making a face, Tsukki looked back at Kuroo, before a gasp left his lips and he realized just what Kuroo was doing. He was actually reading the book to Tsukki, and he was trying to entertain him. How did Tsukishima get so lucky with a boyfriend like Kuroo?

That night, Tsukishima had crawled into bed, taken off his glasses, and curled up on Kuroo's chest. He was just so appreciative of his boy right now, and he needed Kuroo to know just how he felt. But that was when he got another thought. He knew that Kuroo wanted him to get the surgery so he would stop suffering, so why not? "Kuroo... I... I don't want you to change anything you're doing, meaning I don’t want you to work more, but I think I want to get the surgery... I know it's going to take some time, but I can ask my mom about loaning us some money, and we can take out a loan at the bank... Don't work extra for this, okay?"

Tsukishima sounded very tired as he was saying all of this, but he was still awake as he did so. Taking a breath, Kuroo nodded. He knew it was going to be hard not to work extra, just so his boyfriend could get the surgery to fix his vision, but he knew it was in his best interests to listen to his lover's request. "I won't work extra if that's what you want. But we should call and schedule the surgery tomorrow then. We can make it for later in the year if you want to, but the sooner the better," Kuroo had said as he pressed his lips to Tsukishima's temple. "Get some sleep, babe. I love-"

The soft sounds of light, baby snores had started to come from Tsukishima right then. Kuroo didn't realize just how exhausting the day had been for the man, but it was obviously exhausting enough to tire him out this quickly. "I love you," Kuroo whispered before he closed his own eyes. A smile made its way over Kuroo’s lips, as he realized just what Tsukishima had said. He wanted to get the surgery. He wanted to fight for his vision. It was a happy thought to fall asleep to.

Only a few hours later, Kuroo woke up to some sort of sounds being made, and he blinked a little to figure out what it was. "Babe... Tetsu..." Kuroo heard. It was obviously from Tsukki, but his voice didn't sound very normal. It was as if he was scared or something, which worried Kuroo a whole lot right then.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" Kuroo asked through his sleepy, groggy voice. He was fighting the urge not to fall back asleep, even though he was in desperate need for more sleep now. But it was worrisome that Tsukishima was awake again after falling asleep against his chest like he had just moments ago.

It took a moment for Tsukishima to say anything, but Kuroo just kept blinking his eyes rapidly to keep himself awake. "Wanna... do surgery..." Tsukishima said, and it was again in a very nervous voice. Nor was Tsukishima talking in a way that he normally did, so what was up?

Yawning a bit, Kuroo nodded. "I know, baby. I know. We will get it done for you, okay?" Kuroo said quietly, rubbing Tsukki's back and trying to soothe the boy. He didn't know where any of this was coming from or why Tsukki was bringing up things that he already knew about when they were meant to be sleeping. Was there actually something wrong that Kuroo needed to be concerned about? "Try to get back to sleep. Everything will be okay.”

Again, it took a few seconds for Tsukki to actually respond to any of this. "But... dangerous... it's danger, and... can't see you after..." It was when Tsukishima had said things just like this that caused Kuroo to blink a bit and lift his head. Tsukki was talking as if he was high, or drunk, or just completely out of it. So what in the world was going on?

It was right then that Tsukishima made one of the sounds that Kuroo was familiar with, and it was a sound that told Kuroo that Tsukishima was actually not awake at all. It was a sound that told Kuroo that Tsukishima was asleep. So all of this conversation with Tsukki was actually _sleep talking_. It was so precious to Kuroo and he smiled widely just to know that Tsukki was talking in his sleep. That definitely explained why he was speaking the way he was speaking, so it started to concern Kuroo a lot less. "The surgeons know what they are doing, and you'll be able to see me a lot better once the surgery is over. Trust me. These doctors know what they are doing," Kuroo said.

He wasn't just going to stop Tsukishima from talking, but he was still tired himself and really did want some sleep. So he would have to wrap this conversation up. "O-oh, kay... they got this... Gonna sleep... I love you... g'night..." Tsukishima had said, all on his own. Kuroo was surprised that he didn't have to guide the man in order to get him to stop talking and sleep.

That was when it hit him. Tsukishima had just told Kuroo he loved him for the first time in ages, and it caused Kuroo to tense up and tear up as well. It was such a good feeling to know that Tsukishima loved him still, and that he was still doing something right in his life. "I love you too... So much..." Kuroo whispered before he fell back asleep.

When the morning came, Tsukishima pulled off of Kuroo and he sat up, letting out a yawn. Kuroo had started to stir too, and he opened his eyes with a smile. "Good morning, gorgeous," Kuroo said as he stretched a bit.

It was right then that Tsukishima got to thinking, and he blinked a bit at his thoughts. What happened last night? Why did he only have partial memories of talking with Kuroo last night? "Hey, good morning. So uh... did we have a conversation last night?"

Humming, Kuroo pushed himself up to sit on the bed too. "We sure did. But don't worry, you didn't say anything too embarrassing this time," Kuroo said as he looked at Tsukishima with a grin, trying to get a reaction out of the boy and get him to get a bit flustered at the situation.

Taking a moment, Tsukishima rubbed at his eyes and he reached for his glasses. "Yeah, I kind of remember it. But anyway... I was just out of it. Don't worry about anything I said," Tsukishima said and Kuroo shrugged a bit, feeling the words sting in his chest. He had to know by now that Tsukishima loved him, but Kuroo was someone that just needed to hear it all the time, or he didn't feel validated.

"Yeah, it's all good. You were just worried about the surgery. Nothing else," Kuroo said as he moved to get out of the bed.

Taking a moment, Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and he moved closer to Kuroo too, pressing his hands against the man’s chest. "I do want you to know that I meant something that I said though. I want you to know this always and forever more," Tsukishima said as he looked at Kuroo, who was looking at him curiously.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroo looked at Tsukki a bit questioningly. "What's that?" Kuroo asked quietly as he rose an eyebrow, humming at the sensation of Tsukki’s hands on his chest.

That was when Tsukishima took a breath and he looked into Kuroo’s questioning eyes."I love you. I meant it when I said it last night, and I mean it now. I love you, Tetsu," Tsukishima said softly, and he pushed their lips together.

When they broke the kiss, Kuroo could feel his heart flutter. It was something that he didn't realize he needed to hear until just now. But he had heard it, and he felt happy tears coming to his eyes. "I love you too, Kei..." Kuroo said. He really, truly, did love his boyfriend. He would do anything for the man. Anything at all.


End file.
